Hollywood Moment
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Strip it all back and it's really not that complicated.


Hollywood Moment

 **Pairing:** Darvey

 **Category:** Romance

 **Summary:** Strip it all back and it's really not that complicated.

 **AN:** I wasn't planning on writing this but I just watched the latest episode of Killjoys (I won't spoil it) but my heart has been broken into a thousand pieces and I needed to something to make myself feel better :P I need Darvey! I need at least one of my ships to have a happy ending!

* * *

Harvey ignores Ray's pleas to stay inside, the harsh wind hitting his face as he steps out into the freezing cold closing the door behind him. Donna's place is only a few blocks away he reasons, nearly slipping on the ice but he manages to keep his footing sliding his hands deeper into his pockets. Snow whirls around him making it hard to see in the darkness but he trudges through it determination fuelling his strides.

If the scene playing out were stolen from a movie it would portray the epitome of romance but he feels anything but the Hollywood star. Instead his coat is damp and heavy, his exposed skin stinging from the cold and he can barely feel his feet as they blindly follow the streetlights ahead. All of Manhattan is at standstill but he isn't. His thoughts racing in time with his rapidly beating pulse and he's either on the verge of having a panic attack or hypothermia is setting in.

In all likelihood it's probably both.

He isn't sure why he picked nine-thirty on a Tuesday to suddenly throw caution to the wind but there's no stopping and no turning back now. He started this, planted the seeds of destruction when he told Donna he loved her. Maybe it wasn't his fault, maybe they would have always ended up here in this tangled web of _he_ said this and _she_ did that. It's been seven years of wrong turns and misunderstandings and he know's how they got here. Stripped back it's not that complicated.

He said he didn't want more.

She said she didn't feel anything.

The lies dammed up their emotions and they carried on until he was faced with the prospect of losing her from his life completely. He'd thought he could handle it if she took another job, if she went somewhere else without him. He'd been planning a future with someone else but when reality had unfolded it was Donna he couldn't live without. Since then things have slowly been returning to normal but the late night calls, the flirting, the fighting... it all echoes a need that's been building and buried under seven years of fear.

Well, not anymore.

This time he's the one that needs to know.

He makes it to her apartment feeling cold and weathered but before he can burst into the warmth of the lobby the doorman delivers a blow to his confidence. She's out. Of course she is, probably with friends or on a date. The thought makes him physically ill and his confidence recoils under a pang of jealously.

 _He's welcome to wait._

Screw that.

Thunder booms overhead and the snow drives harder into the ground as he hangs under the awning tugging off his gloves. He can barely feel his fingers as he types her number into his phone, body shivering and his breath white as he waits for her to pick up.

It goes to voice mail three times and his jealousy splits into concern.

She's probably in a loud restaurant or club too busy to hear the call... but what if she isn't? Nobody in their right mind should have gone out tonight, himself included, and anxiety rolls through him as he catches the side-eye from her doorman. Short of searching the city there's nothing he can do and he swallows a curse slipping the phone back and tugging on his wet gloves.

If he was in a movie he wouldn't have needed to goddamn call first.

With a sigh he starts out into the street faintly registering the sound of tires crunching the snow behind him. He doesn't pay it much attention until the car door closes and her voice carries across the wind.

" _Harvey_?"

He stops and turns staring at her dressed to perfection as she hovers by the bright yellow cab. The snow's already starting to catch in her fiery red hair, her face flushing beneath the streetlight and he swallows the nerves lodged in his throat. He came all this way for a Hollywood moment. Just because he can't feel eighty percent of his body doesn't mean he can't feel _something_ and carries himself with as much dignity as possible across the slippery walk, drawing out his wallet and handing a fifty through to the driver. When he turns to Donna she seems confused by the act of chivalry and he slides the leather billfold into his back pocket with a shrug, "out on a Tuesday?"

She's mystified by the question and his unannounced presence. She doesn't owe him an explanation but feels a tug of sympathy as she takes in his dishevelled appearance and gives one anyway. "Dinner with a girlfriend," she explains, folding her arms and titling her head. The snow is still coming down hard, the wind picking up again and she holds herself a little tighter trying to ward off the cold. "Harvey, what are you doing here?"

The truth bubbles in his throat, lies threatening to swarm their way passed and he knows this is the reason why he didn't call. Why he took off with no plan or escape, just the notion that he's tired of playing games. He needs to know if they could be more and makes an impulsive decision - _like she did-_ launching his body and catching her cheek within the palm of his glove. He doesn't give her time to protest covering her mouth and stealing the warmth from her lips in a slow passionate kiss. In that second he knows; they _could_ be more and when he eventually pulls back meeting the lust and confusion in her gaze, he knows he _needs_ them to be.

"Can I come in?" He asks, the ghost of a smile lighting his eyes when she nods. She's his best friend, a women he _does_ see in 'that way' and the person he needs in his life. Strip it all back and it's really not that complicated.

He wants more.


End file.
